


When Harry met Teddy (Eggsy is not happy)

by royalelephant



Series: Blurring the dimension walls [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Legend (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Eggsy is mad, Established Relationship, Harry's in trouble, He really cannot resist, M/M, Teddy is his sexy self, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalelephant/pseuds/royalelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry met Teddy. Eggsy is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Harry met Teddy (Eggsy is not happy)

**Author's Note:**

> I asked iffy_Kanoknit what she think would happen if the Kingsmen had to infiltrate the Creys' and met Teddy. This is what she did. It took me weeks to translate this because the heat in the room kept rising the further I go along.

Harry and Eggsy was on mission to investigate the Crays; the twin leaders of one of the biggest player in London underworld, to obtain enough evidence that would lead them to the international drugs trafficking and money laundering networks. Eggsy was to infiltrate Reginal Cray’s office and pull some document while Harry was on the lookout as beck up if necessary. The spy had diverted Cray’s driver’s attention and sneaked inside the car to rifle through potential lead document when said car door opened behind him. He pulled his side arm at the intruder on instinct, only to halt by the vision.

“Eggsy!...” He put down his gun when he saw the person coming into the car, mildly surprised to find that the boy finished his part of the mission earlier than expected. “You should have informed me when you exited the room”

The young man sat still on the back seat with both hand raised in surrendering post, face paled, and offered no answering comebacks.

“…Harry” The familiar voice sounded through the comm. in the glasses. “Wot? Where’re you? I’m still in the room, here.”

Harry blinked, then looked back to the other young man sitting beside him in the car. Smokey green eyes open wide in fear, grey jacket moved with near-hyperventilation, salmon dress shirt contrasting with dark green tie…

 

_No_

_This is not Eggsy_

 

The gun as brought up against the other man again with speed. Harry looked over the facial structure of the person at his gunpoint and had to admit that this man resemble Eggsy with startling similarity.

 

_No_

_Only ‘almost’_

 

“Please, I’m not armed”

 

_Even his voice is almost the same…_

 

Harry still did not put down his gun. If this were some other instances, he would have either pulled the trigger or shot the memory-altering needle from his watch, but this… “I advise you to be cautious of your own safety and avoid taking unnecessary risks” The warning was delivered in a flat tone, his gun lowering but still pointed directly and the young man.

“I. I promise! I won’t tell anyone!”

Sill keeping keen eyes on the man, the agent grabbed the envelopes and document in his reach before surreptitiously scouting outside and around the vehicle. He was about to open the door on his side after confirming that there’s no one around when the other man spoke up again.

 “D’you know you are the hottest copper I’ev’ver met”

The senior spy stopped short at the comment and turned back to look at the young man in the grey suit. The fear that was visible just now all but gone, replaced by a sly smirk and a pair of twinkling green eyes, with ‘naughty’ written all over.

 

_Shit_

 

“Reggie’s talking to Ron. It’ll be a while before he comes out of from the club…”

The hands that were raised in surrender now creeping towards the other’s knee. “If you want t’talk to ‘im, I can make a tumbler special mix whisky for you when we wait for ‘im in his office”

 

Accompany by excessively inviting eyes and voice, the tip of fingers slowly moving up the older man’s thigh. The seasoned agent with their years under his belt could not help but gulped.

“Harry? Where’re you? I’m finished.” The real Eggsy’s voice sounded in his ears, but this time was interrupted by another’s laughter/

“Garret, well done. As for Galahad, I would let you decided whether to turn this into a honeypot or not.”

“HONEYPOT!? What do you mean, Merlin?”

 

_Fuck_

 

Somehow he had forgotten that Merlin was watching livefeeds from their glasses. In that second, Harry shot the owner of those naughty hands with the needle and got the hell out of there.

 

\--------------------------

 

The sound of a door banging open did not surprise its owner anymore, since there was only one person who would dare entering Harry’s room without knocking.

“Garrett, how may I help you?” He greeted before putting down the pen and gathering the document back into the folder as he actually did know what this was about.

“Merlin showed me the feed from your glasses” The boy said in a low voice, sounding more serious than usual. “You know, the one from yesterday mission” Leaning on the doorframe, his eyes looking right at the other still seated on the chair, Eggsy clasped his hands behind his back. Then, if his ears did not betrayed him, Harry was sure that he heard the click of a doorlock.

“And?” the owner of the room still sat calmly, asking with equally calm voice and expression; inviting irritation into his visitor’s mood.

“You know. It’s really…unfair, Harry” The boy dragged his feet slowly into the room, heading directly toward the man in the chair.

“Eggsy, I think we have concluded this matter in the debriefing this morn…”

“Do you know that this gangster was so bloody low-tech instead of copying from a computer that’d have taken me five minutes but this! Not even a single PC, everything’s on paper. It took me twenty minutes to take photos of all those fucking crispy papers!” The young man interrupted before Harry could finished his sentence, bringing himself around to face him, looking right into the chocolate brown eyes under tortoiseshell-rimmed glasses that look back unwaveringly.  

“I am impressed with your snap judgement. You photographed all ten folders of document in only…”

“One thousand seven hundred and six photos in sixteen minutes. I counted” Eggsy interrupted the other again. He stood only mere steps away, frowning down at the other man who still looked back in feign indifference.

“I’m afraid that would be another record that stays unbroken for a long time”

Eggsy stepped closer until their knees almost touched, one hand braced on the desk, another on his own waist, then he bent down to whisper in Harry’s ear.

“Aside from me and Roxy, spies in ‘daddy’ generation like yours couldn’t have done it”

Fighting words delivered, Eggsy took a step away, challenge shone evidently from smoky eyes. Harry raised his eyebrow high, clearing his throat softly to cover a smile and looked back over.

“So why are you here calling for…justification?” Well, he tried, but the smile still twitched at the corner of his mount still sneaked out anyway, which only further the irritation in the younger man.

Eggsy moved slowly toward him, eyes piercing the senior agent’s and plopped down onto his lap trapping both hands on the armchair with his own.

“That’s the second topic” The young man whisper, his voice husky, his eyes raking down from the other’s eyes to nose to lips and down along the tie to its tip, before coming back to make eye-contact again.

“That kid really did look like me?”

 

_...Jealousy…_

 

Suddenly the word came to him. The thought dissolved the hint of a smirk in the corner of his mouth and replaced it with a kind, warm smile that he only has for this boy every day. He moved and adjusted his posture, letting the man in his lap straddled it more comfortably.

Harry shook his head slowly “At first glance, yes. But at the second…not at all”

Eggsy moved his hands up along the arms covered in crisp white shirt, over the broad shoulders and stopped over the knot of Harry’s tie. “How?” He neatly loosen the knot under his hands, seemingly concentrating as if it was the most interesting thing at this very moment.

“Firstly,” Harry whispered in answer. Once his hands are freed, they reached around the curve of the delectable waist before him, before coming to rest on the swell of the buttocks below. “Kingsman never taught one to pair orange shirts with green ties”

“Uh Huh” The young man hid his smile and answered as if in passing without care. While his eyes still glued firmly to the tie in his hand, Eggsy could feel the heat from those big hands caressing his hips with intent.

“Secondly, the eyes” The low, almost baritone voice reverberating in his ears sent Eggsy’s heart skipping in its erratic rhythm. Such tone always melted him effectively every time.

 

Whether it be at work or in bed

 

Eggsy looked up to meet his lover’s eyes, only to find that their faces were only a hand’s reach away. “…they say that he has never hold a gun in his hands”

“Never touch a gun doesn’t mean he’s never touched the thighs of a nearly-retire spy he’s first met in less than five minutes” The young man mumbled low enough for Harry to hear only because they were so close together, his hands finally pulled the tie and threw away as if it had offended him letting older man catch on to the hint of a pout in his voice.

Harry smiled in good humor

“Oh, and it doesn’t mean he has never taken the belt off someone’s trousers” Spoken words were demonstrated by Eggsy’s hands slowly undoing the pin of Harry’s belt and again pulled it away, taking the opportunity to brush past the slightly more swollen than normal part of the package.

“And thirdly…” Harry continued, both hands that had been cupping the buttocks on his lap gently now firmed and pushed until their bodies were flushed against each other. “Even if there were opportunity, that boy wouldn’t straddle a spy disguised as a retiring policeman like this, I am sure.” The sentence brought heat to the boy’s face. Eggsy could feel both their harnesses that are separated only by thin layers of their clothing.

“You said it yourself, ‘retiring’” A playful smile graced the young man’s lips, his face showing no sign of stopping the banter they had indulged in since they first met.

 

Whether it be at work or in bed

 

And this, was the ‘Eggsy Unwin’ that Harry had fallen so hard for.

“If I kiss you, would you stop speaking?”

“Well that wouldn’t be me if I stop, innit?”

Laughter ensued, until the laughter too faded out into whispers of sweet nothings and the soft sounds of kisses and loving moans.

 

\-----the end *screams*----

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm harassing iffy for more crossovers because *looks up at the text above*, but turns out it was me who's crap with keeping up the translation. I'm really sorry about that. But I try.


End file.
